


Fall To Pieces

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Time Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never going to be able to look at Kon in the face again without blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall To Pieces

He’s never going to be able to look at Kon in the face again without blushing. Tim’s fingers are digging into Kon’s short hair, gripping them as best as he can. He can feel the sweat soaked strands slipping through before he forces his hand up.  
  


Kon moans at the feeling, the hot noise falling over Tim’s open mouth in an erotic caress. The hot puff of air kisses his flushed cheeks, the noise ringing in his head in a manner he won’t ever be able to forget.  
  


A hand working away between them twists at the upstroke. Tim’s body jerks up into Kon’s hand, whimpering in pleasure. But then a pressure on his chest forces him back down. It’s hot and warm over his skin - it’s Kon hand and not his TTK this time. Strong fingers trace his collar bone, miming the fingers tracing the wet slit of his cock. The pre-come has made Kon’s grip slick, adding a new level of sensation to every jerk.  
  


Tim cries out, lips brushing over Kon’s cheek. He wants to hide his face from Kon, feeling ashamed of the way he’s coming completely apart underneath the meta’s hands. But  _he_  is the one who had wanted this.  _He_  was the one who wanted to do this with Kon. Who wanted to go through his final step with Kon.  
  


But all the willingness and mental preparation in the world had not prepared him for the near crippling shyness he had felt when Kon had laid him bare. Or how it had doubled when Kon had swallowed harshly and told him in a broken voice how beautiful he was. He hadn’t been able to look at Kon after that, afraid of what his eyes were showing him, too over whelmed by the love in those blue eyes.  
  


All he could do was hold on. Hold onto Kon through his grip on the man’s hair and his cock, and try not to fall to pieces as his orgasm beckoned. But it was all in vain. It felt like his mind scattered into a thousand glittering shards because of the pleasure. And he was finally looking at Kon. Watching him as he watched him come apart underneath his fingers. And then watching the pleasure roll off Kon’s large frame.  
  


When Kon’s large body fell over on top of him, Tim didn’t couldn’t loosen his fingers from Kon’s hair. Or remove his trapped hand. He merely soaked in the feeling of being sweaty, dirty and boneless with pleasure. And decided that he  _really_  liked sex with Kon. Even if it did make him want to hide his face for a month…


End file.
